Journey through Kanto
by CastielGranger
Summary: A young girl leaves her home town to go on a Pokemon journey and become the Kanto champion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: a new adventure

A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it is not the best. Please R/R. Any criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

Any other day, Alex would be asleep. But not today. Because today is the first day of her Pokémon journey. She made sure she had everything she needed. Her red jacket, her sky blue sleeping bag, a flashlight, a picture of her mom, two brothers and sister, and her mom's town-famous homemade berry sandwiches, made with berries from the garden. After she finished packing everything into her new sky-blue backpack, she went downstairs to say goodbye to her mom and siblings.

"I'm going to Professor Pine's lab to get my first Pokémon!" she said to her family. "Bye!" everyone said in unison.

"Here, take some money with you," her mother said, handing her five hundred pokedollars.

"Thanks mom. I promise I'll pay you back." Alex said, putting the money in the small front pocket of her backpack. "Well, I should probably get going so I won't be late," she said, heading out the door.

Outside, it was a beautiful summer day, the pidgies were flying in the trees, rattatas were searching for food in the dawn light, and the people of Flame Town were starting their day. She was so excited to start her journey, she ran all the way to the professor's laboratory, her long ash-brown hair blowing behind her. When she got there, she noticed that there was another girl there. She had long blonde hair and wore a beautiful purple sleeveless dress with purple sequins at the bottom.

Before Alex could ask who she was, the professor came in. He had short black hair, and wore a white lab coat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. "Alex, so glad you could make it. This is Sofia." He said gesturing to the other girl. She just moved here from the Kalos region yesterday. She will be going on her journey today too."

Then, he went over to a table that had two red devices, and three pokeballs. He picked up the devices and handed them to the girls. "These are called Pokedexes. They record the data of all of the Pokémon you catch and see on your journeys. Also, you both need to pick your starter Pokémon." He went back to the table, and picked up one of the pokeballs.

"This is the fire type Pokemon, Charmander." He said as he opened the pokeball, and a small redish-orange Pokémon with a bright flame at the end of it's tail came out.

"Next is the grass type, Bulbasaur." He said, and opened up the pokeball, and Bulbasaur came out. "And finally, the water type Squirtle." He said, and opened the pokeball, and Squirtle came out. "You can only choose one, so choose wisely," he said, gesturing to the Pokemon for the girls to choose from. "You can choose first. You must have been waiting for this for a long time." Sofia said to Alex.

After a while, and much consideration, she said," I choose Charmander." She said, walking up to the Pokémon. "Alright, and I'll choose Bulbasaur." Sofia said, walking up to it.

"You can name them, if you want to." Professor Pine said to them.

"No, thanks. I like it's name as it is." Alex said, looking happily at her new Pokemon.

"I'm going to name mine Fern." Sofia said looking at her new Pokemon.

"Well, you two should probably start on your journeys," the professor said. "Good luck, and take care!" He said, as the girls went out the door.

They started going, when Alex remembered something. "Sofia, wait!" She called, pulling something out of her backpack.

"What?" Sofia asked, obviously annoyed that she had to wait to start her journey. "Here," Alex said, and handed her an item she pulled out from her backpack. "It's a town map. It tells you all the towns in the Kanto region." She said. And with that, they started their journeys.


	2. A new friend

Chapter 2 A new friend

A/N So sorry for the late update, I've had finals the last few weeks that I had to study for. I will try to update every other week, but I sometimes have writers block, so please be patient. Thanks for reading!

_Well, I should probably start going to the next town._ Alex thought. She decided to stop at home and show her family her new Pokémon. Now, she was outside, thinking about the route she would take. It was noon, and she new she would have to leave soon, so she could at least get a good start. Charmander stood next to her, patiently waiting for her to start their journey, a hint of eagerness in his eyes. "Alright, Charmander, let's get going." Alex said at last. And with that, she started her first day as a Pokémon trainer.

As they started walking, Alex thought she saw someone. "Hello?" She asked, walking up to them.

The figure turned, looked at her, then at her Charmander, and asked, "Is that your Charmander?" Alex looked at Charmander and looked back at the stranger.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She replied worriedly.

"Do you have any other Pokémon?" They asked, completely ignoring her question.

"First, come out here and tell me who you are." Alex replied.

Out of the shadows, Alex could see it was a girl, about the same age as her. She wore a green t-shirt, jeans, black tennis shoes, and a bright red baseball hat.

"My name's Samantha, but my friends call me Sam. I started my journey yesterday, and decided to stop by Flame Town to rest for a while. I was heading to the next town, when I noticed your Charmander."

Alex decided to keep cool, but was still alert in case this was a trap. "So, do you have any other Pokemon?" Sam asked again.

"No, just Charmander." Alex said, worried why Sam was so curious. She had heard of people stealing trainer's Pokémon.

"Well then, I guess you don't have any pokéballs to catch them, do you?"

"No, I don't. Do you know we're to get some?" Alex asked, hoping to get some as soon as possible.

"Here, you can take some of mine." Sam said, reaching into her black backpack, and pulled out four pokéballs.

"Here, take these. You're going to need them." Sam told her, holding out the pokeballs for Alex to take. When Alex didn't take them, Sam said, "Don't worry, I've got plenty." Alex then took them with excitement and pleasure.

"Thanks." she said, putting them in her backpack. "We should keep traveling until close to sunset." She said, putting her backpack on and made sure Charmander was following.

The girls and Charmander looked at a small town from on top of a hill. "Viridian City, dead ahead." Sam said. "We should find the Pokémon center and stay there for the night. We can explore the rest of the town tomorrow." she said. They had traveled all day, and were getting tired. They stayed at the Pokémon Center, and in the morning, they explored the small town.

There weren't many people in the town, but there were more than there were in Flame Town, were Alex grew up. They found a gym, but it was closed until further notice. At about noon, they decided to move on to Pewter City, were the next Pokémon gym was.

"Let's try and catch some Pokémon on the way. I don't think I can make it with just Charmander." Alex said, digging through her backpack to find the pokéballs Sam gave her. She had five, so with that, they started going out to Viridian Forest.

They traveled for only a few minutes until Sam spotted a caterpie. "I'll show you how to catch Pokémon." Sam said to Alex, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a pokéball.

"Go, Squirtle!" she said, throwing the pokéball into the air. Out came a Squirtle, ready to fight. "First you must weaken it." Sam said to Alex. "Use tackle attack!" she said to Squirtle. With that, Squirtle hit the caterpie right on. Reaching into her backpack, Sam pulled out a pokéball and threw it at the caterpie. The caterpie went into the pokéball, and the pokéball started shaking. It shook three times and then stopped.

"Caught it! Great job Squirtle!" Sam said, giving Squirtle a hug.

"I'll try to catch the next Pokémon we see." Alex said, excited to catch one.

They didn't have to travel far when Alex found another caterpie. Alex had Charmander battle it. She weakened it, and caught it in a pokéball.

"Yes! Caught it!" She said, happy she caught her first Pokémon.

"Good job!" Sam told her. "We should take a break and have some lunch." So, they ate lunch, and Alex decided to write a letter to her family. "What are you writing?" Sam asked her.

"A letter to my family." Alex replied, finishing up her letter.

"What does it say?"

"Dear everyone, I'm writing to you from Viridian Forest. A lot has happened since I left. I met a new friend named Sam, and we are traveling together. I caught a caterpie, and hope to see you soon. Until next time. Love, Alex.

I'm hoping to mail it in Pewter City." Alex said.

By the end of the day, they made it all the way through the forest. They battled some trainers, Alex caught a weedle and a pidgey, and Sam caught a rattata. They made it into Pewter City, and stayed at the Pokémon center.


End file.
